Sungmin Speechless! Repost
by youngfish
Summary: Sungmin langsung speechless begitu mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun! Ish... nth summary macam apa ini, baca aja deh kalo mau :D Uhuii.. pair : Always KyuMin, part end! Warning : NC! Don't Like Don't Read. Cari aman! gk usah baca. Terlanjur? silahkan Reviews XD
1. Chapter 1

Pair : KyuMin

Rate : T

Genre : I don't Know (Tentukan aja sendiri XD)

Warning : BL, YAOI, AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Judul gk nyambung dengan isi, dan lain sebagainya.

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, dan saya pengen dimiliki sama Hyuk tapi Donghae menentangnya, jadi saya tetap jomblo-" *abaikan.

A/N : Repost, again! FF dari Fb saya yang udh lama. Adakah yang sudah pernah baca? nih FF terdiri dari 3 bagian, Sungmin's Side, Kyuhyun's Side dan Sekuel. Kalau pada mau baca, ntr langsung post smpe end. Nih FF NC perdana saya waktu itu(?) XD~

**Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

Sore ini aku melangkah kaki ku dengan riang menelusuri bangunan pertokoan, bibirku sedikit bergumam mengikuti lagu yang sedang berputar pada _earphone_ _pink_ yang bertengger di telingaku. Mataku menelisik ke segala arah, memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk sore ini yang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sebuah toko roti, yah aku adalah seorang pegawai di sebuah toko roti. Toko roti yang cukup sederhana namun terlihat mewah, hari ini seluruh pegawai diperbolehkan untuk pulang lebih awal, karena sang pemilik Toko mengumumkan pada seluruh pegawainya bahwa beliau akan pergi ke luar kota selama dua hari.

Disinilah aku sekarang, kaki ku melangkah menuju ke sebuah taman yang sering aku lewati karena taman ini terletak searah dengan rumahku. Dekat, hanya beberapa block lagi maka kalian akan menemukan bangunan bertingkat dua dengan pagar bercat merah muda terang. Dan itu lah rumahku.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk pada bangku taman yang sudah tersedia di sana, hari ini pengunjung taman sangat ramai, mungkin karena hari ini akhir pekan. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain di sana, beberapa penjual makanan dan es krim juga tak luput meramaikan taman ini.

Aku tersenyum melihat beberapa anak yang sedang berlarian sambil tertawa. Mataku terhenti tat kala menatap seorang namja tampan yang duduk di bangku taman lainnya. Jaraknya dan diriku tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa meter saja. Aku bisa memperhatikan segala kegiatannya, dia terlihat sangat bingung. Entah lah?! Hal apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dari penampilannya dia tidak seperti orang pada umumnya, atau bisa dibilang dari penampilannya saja aku bisa mengukur isi dompet pada saku celananya. Kalian jangan berpikiran aneh mendengar kalimat dari ku. Itu hanya menurut penilaianku saja.

Pria itu terlihat tampan dan keren. Kulitnya sangat putih, baju yang ia gunakan juga bagus. Namja itu memakai kemeja lengan tiga suku bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam putih, dengan kaos dalam berwarna hitam. Pada bagian bawah ia mengenakan _jeans_ berwarna senada dengan kemeja yang ia gunakan, untuk sepatu? Ia memakai sepatu _kets _berwarna putih dengan lis hitam pada bagian pinggirnya. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan merek apa yang ia gunakan. Tapi sungguh! Dia sosok namja yang sangat keren.

Oh,,_shit_! Kenapa aku terus memperhatikannya? Hei.. Lee Sungmin, kau kenapa? Entah lah, aku juga tak bisa menjawabnya, mataku begitu terpaku menatap sosok namja yang sedang menatapku balik. Tunggu! Apa? Menatapku? Dia menatapku? Namja itu menatap diriku? Oh.. Tuhan aku rasa aku sedang berhalusianasi sekarang. Apakah aku mimipi? Dia menuju ke arahku. Ya— ke arahku.

Omo..omo…jantungku! kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan begini, dia benar-benar menuju ke arahku ku sekarang. Aku bisa melihat lebih jelas sosoknya, astaga… ternyata dia jauh lebih tampan bila dilihat dari dekat, kulit putihnya sangat kontras dengan potongan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat keemasan itu.

Aku rasa aku mau mati sekarang, jantungku berdetak tak normal, lututku melemas, dia menyapaku.

"Hai.."

Apa? Bahkan suaranya terlihat merdu di telingaku.

"Hei.."

Dia melambaikan tangannya di wajahku. Oh Tuhan! Aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

'_Uh... Sungmin-ah, kau pasti terlihat sangat babbo sekarang'._

"Eh_.. ne_, _waeyo_?" ujar ku tergagap.

Eh dia tersenyum? Omo.. manisnya, tapi… err— sedikit menyeramkan.

"Hum… begini _seogsa_(Tuan), apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?" tanyanya.

Apa Tuan? Hei.. apa aku terlihat tua, tidak taukah dia aku ini namja termanis, ter-_cute_, ter-_Aegyo_ sejagat korea, bahkan _eomma_ ku bilang aku lebih cantik dari _yeoja_. Aku tidak berbohong dan tidak berlebihan, ini NYATA!

Dia meminta bantuan padaku, memangnya namja manis seperti ku bisa membantu apa? Ok. Akan aku tanya, tapi sebelumnya aku akan memberinya sebuah senyuman manis dariku. Mungkin saja dia akan terpesona. Kkk~

"_Ne_, bantuan apa yah?" tanyaku dengan senyuman kelinci andalanku.

"Begini Tuan ak—"

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan, aku itu masi muda. Panggil aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Aku segera memotong ucapannya sejenak, sekalian menyebutkan nama ku. Itung-itung memperkenalkan diri. Aduh kenapa kesannya aku terlihat genit ya? Ah.. mungkin sosok di depan ku ini yang membuatku seperti ini, _love at first sight_ mungkin?! Mirip seperti di film-film saja. Hahaha :D

"Ah.. _Mianhae_ Sungmin-_sshi_" dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"_Gwaenchana_, kau ingin meminta bantuan apa?" tanyaku seramah mungkin. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu sebentar."

Humm.. buat apa? Jangan katakan dia tidak punya ponsel, jaman sekarang aneh sekali rasanya kalau tidak mempunyai benda komunikasi yang bisa dibawa kemana saja itu.

"Boleh, tapi _mian_. Untuk apa ya?" tanya ku sedikit heran. Gimana aku tidak heran, bukankah sudah aku katakan penampilannya tidak seperti pada umumnya.

"Begini.. pulsaku habis, dompet ku ketinggalan di rumah. Aku ingin menelepon ibuku untuk menjemputku di sini, tadi aku baru pulang kuliah. Lalu, karena dompetku ketinggalan aku tak bisa naik bus, mau menelepon ibuku ternyata pulsa ku habis, aku lupa isi ulang pulsaku karena uangku sudah habis membeli game terbaru, dan itu harganya sangat mahal. Kau tau uang tabunganku habis hanya untuk membeli game tersebut."

_Speechless_. Aku hanya diam! Aku mau pingsan sekarang. Dia menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Aku menyerahkan ponsel _flip_ miliku padanya.

"i-ini.. pakailah.." gumamku terbata.

Oh.. Tuhan kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Ah.._gumawo_ Sungmin-_sshi_" ujarnya. Dia langsung memencet sederet angka yang sepertinya sudah sangat dia hapal.

Aku hanya memandangnya heran, dia sedikit menjauh dari posisiku untuk berbicara pada ibunya mungkin.

"_Gamahamnida_ Sungmin-_sshi_, sebentar lagi ibuku akan datang menjemputku!"

Dia menyerahkan ponselku di telapak tanganku, lalu tersenyum senang.

"_Annyeong_ Sungmin-_sshi_, terimakasih banyak yah. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

Dia berbalik meninggalkanku, mengacak rambutku sebelum pergi, dan melambaikan tangannya.

Hah.. aku hanya mengelah napas pasrah, ternyata penilaianku salah. Apa aku butuh bersekolah di jurusan Pisikologi atau semacamnya yang bisa membaca atau menilai orang bukan dari tampilannya?! _Yeah_... mungkin aku harus melakukannya. Aku sempat tertipu dengan penampilannya itu. Entahlah… atau aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan karean terpesona dengan wajah tampannya.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa aku tarik bahwa? '_Orang tampan belum tentu punya banyak uang'_. Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku bisa melihat yang sejenis Cho Kyuhyun itu di televisi, tapi mereka tampan, penuh pesona, pintar dan sudah pasti banyak uang. Tapi bagian akhir sepertinya tidak.

Pupus sudah harapanku untuk mengenalya lebih jauh..

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang karena langit mulai terlihat gelap, matahari sudah pulang ke rumahnya(?) dan sebaiknya aku juga harus pulang ke rumahku. Aku berjalan dengan sangat lemah, uhh padahal aku tadi berharap namja yang baru aku ketahui bermarga Cho itu terpesona pada diriku namja termanis sejagat Korea.

..

..

..

..

**FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun's Side.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah. Yah sudah seminggu lamanya aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Namja manis yang aku kenal di taman. Tidak tau kah dia, betapa tersiksanya diriku selama seminggu, wajah manisnya selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, bahkan saat tak penting pun aku selalu memikirkannya. Misalnya saja sekarang, aku yang biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game, kini hanya menatap hampa pada ponsel tak bernyawa yang terlegetak di sampingku. Ya… hanya gara-gara ponsel bodoh yang tak berisi pulsa pun aku bisa membayangkan senyum manisnya. Konyol memang, tapi dari situ lah aku mengenal namanya.

Namanya sangat manis, semanis sosok mungil itu. Dia adalah? Dia adalah? Dia... err… dia… dia... dia siapa yah?!

**Gubrak…! **

"Awww…" aku hanya bisa meringis saat bokong seksi ku mendarat di lantai dingin kamarku. Cih! Sebodoh itu kah diriku? Tidak! Cukup waktu itu saja. Sudah pasti namja manis itu menganggap ku bodoh pada saat pertemuan pertama kami di taman, dan jangan kembali merusak image ketampananku hanya karena melupakan namanya.

Aku mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya tubuh Cho Kyuhyun dengan cara yang tidak ada bagusnya sama sekali, kalian tahu seperti apa aku jatuh? Baiklah, aku akan membuka aibku sedikit dan selanjutnya kalian akan terkagum setelah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Bokongku mendarat sempurna di lantai dingin yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh pekerja di rumah –tentu saja dingin. Karena masi dalam keadaan basah. Kepala ku yang jenius ini kepentok kekasihku tercinta yang bernama PSP, entah sejak kapan benda aneh itu berada di lantai, dan sialnya dia han—cu-rr— Apaaa? Hancur? Aishh… Aku mengelusnya dengan sayang. Omo.. lebih baik kepalaku saja yang hancur dari pada benda yang sudah menghabiskan uang tabunganku demi hidupnya.

Cih! Kenapa jadi begini. Cukup sudah menceritakan cara jatuhnya tubuhku dan kini aku memandang 'kekasih' tercintaku dengan tampang memelas. Lama aku memandangnya, dan kembali sosok namja manis itu terlintas di benakku. "Astaga.. kenapa kau lupa Cho Kyuhyun! Humm.. namanya siapa yah? Su…su… apa sih! Min… min-su… sung-min… yahh Sungmin. Lee Sungmin… namanya Lee Sungmin.." huwaaaaa.. senangnya.. "Sungmin… Sungmin… Sungmin… Lee Sungmin, Min-Min… Minni… Minnimin.." uahh… lihatlah aku terus saja mengucapkan namanya "Minnimin" hah..imut! nama yang imut. Aku akan memanggilanya dengan sebutan 'Minnimin'. Oh..Tuhan.. segera pertemukan aku dengannya.

Baiklah, tak ada gunanya jika hanya berdoa tapi tak berusaha. Segera saja ku ambil kunci mobil yang terletak di meja nakas, di samping tempat tidurku. Aku sudah tak memperdulikan penampilanku yang hanya memakai _T-shirt_ berkerah V berwarna biru tua dengan celana selutut berwarna cream. Aku rasa itu sudah sangat keren. Karena kenyata'an-nya aku terlahir menjadi orang tampan dan kaya.

Segera kakiku berlari menuju garasi, aku menekan sebuah remote yang sudah diatur fungsinya, maka keluarlah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan merek _BMW M6_. Apakah kalian mengenal pemain sepak bola dunia berasal dari Portugal? Yups.. KYUristian Ronaldo. Eh? Tunggu.. ada yang salah. Maksudku Cristian Ronaldo, hehehe. Hya.. kalian jangan memasang wajah aneh, aku hanya bercanda. Dan mobil yang sedang aku kendarai sekarang adalah mobil yang sama dengan mobil pemain sepak bola yang aku sebut namanya tadi.

"Let's go Cho Kyuhyun pria paling tampan nan rupawan" aku berujar dengan narsisnya, segera ku lajukan mobilku menuju ke tempat sang pujaan hati. "Minnimin is Mine, tunggu aku sayang, kali ini aku akan menemukanmu!"

Dalam perjalanan menuju cintaku, aku hanya tersenyum geli mengingat bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya, bodohnya diriku yang tidak meminta nomor ponselnya. Aissh.. itu sebenarnya ada alasannya. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan? Alasan yang aku katakan padanya memang benar, saat itu aku membawa mobil, mungkin hari itu adalah hari tersial namun terindah dalam hidupku. Sial karena ban mobilku yang bocor, dompetku yang tertinggal, dan ponselku yang tidak ada pulsanya. Tentu kalian heran, Cho Kyuhyuh namja terkaya no. 2 di Korea tidak memiliki pulsa. Yeah.. aku memang kaya, ayahku pengusaha hebat no. 2 se-Korea dengan posisi pertama jatuh pada keluarga paman Choi, kenapa aku memanggilnya paman, tentu saja dia pamanku, dia juga mempunyai anak lelaki seperti ku, Choi Siwon hyung. Yah Siwon hyung adalah sepupuku dari pihak ibuku. Aku kaya kan?! Hahahha… Bukannya aku tak bisa membeli pulsa, hanya saja aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk membalas pesan yeoja-yeoja genit yang masuk ke ponselku. Aku sangat malas meladeni mereka yang terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya padaku, jadi alasan itu lah mengapa ponselku tak berpulsa. Dan satu lagi, kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya? Kalian jangan tertawa yah.. itu,,sebenarnya.. aku sudah sangat-ingin ke kamar mandi. Aku.. sudah tak tahan ingin _'pupp'_ ! Lebih sial lagi, entah mengapa di taman itu tak tersedia WC umum. Ukh… memalukan! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah imut itu ter-bungkam dan terdiam membisu atau bahasa kerennya _Speechless_. Bagaimana tidak, dengan satu tarikan nafas aku mengucapkan alasanku yang terbilang aneh itu.

Sangat malu! Tentu saja. Maka kali ini aku akan segera menemukan sosok itu, sosok yang diam-diam mencuri hatiku dengan tatapan polosnya. Dia sungguh manis, dengan pipinya yang merona saat aku tersenyum dan menyapanya waktu itu, dia itu terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja. Bahkan yeoja yang sering menyatakan cintanya padaku kalah cantik dari sosok itu. Dan hal yang terindah itu adalah mengenal sosok manis itu.

Yeah.. akhirnya aku sudah sampai di taman cinta, mulai sekarang taman ini aku beri nama 'taman cinta'. Taman ini lah yang mempertemukan aku pada sosok namja manis itu. Segera aku turun dari mobilku, me-markirkan-nya di tempat yang paling aman. Jelas saja, karena barang mewah, hahaha.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk persis saat aku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya tinggal menunggu sosok itu melintasi taman cinta ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi, karena hari sudah sore. Hari-hari sebelumnya aku kemari pada pagi dan siang hari, aku tidak menemukannya. Maka aku mencoba menemukannya sore ini, sore pekan. Aku pasti menemukannya.

"Oh..GOD SO THANKYU^^," makhluk itu sudah melintas di taman ini. Segera aku berlari menghampirinya.

"Hei.." sapaku. Pasti Minnimin seperti mengalami _de javu_ sekarang. aku mencoba tersenyum manis padanya, bukan senyuman khas seorang Evil seperti ku. Aku pastikan itu, ini adalah senyuman paling manis dari ku.

_eh? Ini kan namja yang waktu itu. Namja yang sudah memupuskan cinta pertamaku._

Aduh kenapa dia hanya diam.

"Minnimin kan? Eh.. maksudku Lee Sungmin ya?!" tanyaku memastikan.

_Benar… dia namja aneh itu, namja yang terlihat kaya namun pulsa saja tak punya._

"Eh.. _Ne_, _waeyo_?"

Akhirnya dia menjawab, tapi kenapa wajahnya datar begitu.

"Humm itu…"

Aduh,, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini. Haruskah aku menghancurkan image pria tampan dan terkaya no. 2 se-Korea. Oh.. tidak akan terjadi lagi, tarik nafas Cho Kyuhyun, pasang wajah _cool_ dan keluarkan seluruh pesonamu.

"Begini, kau masi ingat namakukan?" hya..kenapa pertanyaan aneh ini yang keluar.

_Cih… tentu saja! Namja tak punya sopan santun._

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku pada mu atas pinjaman pulsa waktu itu, dan aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu sebagai balasannya." Ujar ku. Lihat kali ini image cool ku telah kembali, tapi.. memberikan sesuatu? Astaga… bahkan aku tak menyiapkan apa-apa, kenapa aku bisa menjanjikan yang seperti itu…Cho Kyuhyun _Babbo_!

"Oh..begitu yah? Baiklah.."

_Tak ada salahnya aku kembali mencoba mengenal namja bermarga Cho ini. Kali saja penilaianku salah, buktinya dia menemuiku._

"Mari.. mobilku terparkir di sebelah sana!"

Senangnya.. akhirnya dia tidak menolak ajakanku. Aku mempersilahkannya berjalan lebih dulu. Tentu saja itu kulakukan demi menarik perhatiannya, dan sepertinya berhasil, ia tersenyum manis. Senyuman manis yang ia berikan kepadaku.

_Wow… ternyata dia punya mobil, dan mobilnya sangat keren. Baiklah.. sepertinya aku tak perlu bersekolah di kejuruan pisikologi, pointnya bertambah. Segera ku lempar sebuah senyuman padanya._

"Kita mau kemana?"

Kudengar dia bertanya.. baiklah hari ini akan menjadi hari spesial baginya.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan di restoran mewah, kau mau?" tanyaku. Aku sudah bisa bersikap tenang sekarang. Ternyata aura Minnimin membuatku merasa nyaman.

Ku lajukan mobil ku dengan kecepatan normal, sesekali ku lirik namja manis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku. Yah..sudah kutetapkan _'Minnimin is Mine'_ dan itu pasti terjadi. Dia benar-benar sosok sempurna. Kulitnya seputih susu, mata indahnya sering mengerjap lucu seperti kelinci, dan err.. bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka itu begitu mengundang. Aishh,, kenapa aku jadi mesum!

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

_Ukh… dasar namja aneh, ganteng-ganteng kok senyam-senyum sendiri, tapi tadi dia terlihat seperti memandangiku. Ah.. semoga bukan perasaanku saja. Terus terang aku masih menaruh hati padanya, tapi aku harus menjaga sikap agar dia tertarik padaku!_

"Oh..tidak ada. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

Cho Kyuhyun kau sangat bodoh. Tidak bisakah dirimu bersikap biasa, aishh… bisa-bisanya aku tersenyum aneh di depannya, dan itu diketahui olehnya. Cih! Aku rasa pemikirannya tentangku akan semakin aneh ditambah kejadian waktu itu.

**Ckittttttttt..**

Kami sudah sampai di restoran mewah yang ku maksud. Aku langsung beranjak dari kursi kemudi membukakan pintu sebelah kiri, dan menyambut tuan putriku dengan sambutan hangat dari ku.

"Ayo.. keluarlah Minnimin!"

_Ukh… dia perhatian sekali. Perlakuannya sangat beda saat aku bertemu dengannya dulu. Aku pikir dia adalah namja ugalan yang menang tampang doang, tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar salah._

"Kenapa diam saja. Ayo turun Minnimin!"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya. Berharap dia mau menyambutnya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit ragu. Tapi, aku harus yakin bahwa aku bisa mendapatkannya.

"_Ne_^^"

Yes, aku berhasil.

"Kenapa kau memanggil namaku dengan sebutan aneh seperti itu?"

Aneh katanya?

"Bukankah nama itu bagus. Minnimin.. nama yang imut seperti orangnya?!"

Kami mengobrol kecil sambil berjalan memasuki restoran mewah ini. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Ohh… manisnya.

"Tapi namaku Lee Sungmin!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Uh.. kenapa kesalnya itu malah semakin membuatnya imut. Oh.._shit_! jantung ini juga sangat terlihat bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia bekerja di atas normal.

"Tapi nama itu cocok denganmu, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Minnimin."

Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum manis, sepertinya dia suka dengan nama itu.

"_Arraseo_, terserah kau saja Kyuhyun-_sshi_!"

_Minnimin? Ok.. nama itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku menyukainya._

"_khajja_, kita duduk di sebelah sana!"

_Dia menarik tanganku dengan lembut, genggaman hangatnya membuatku merasa nyaman. Sepertinya dia memang namja yang baik, tampan, dan kaya. Aku semakin menyukainya.._

"Minnimin, silahkan duduk!"

Aku membawanya duduk di ruangan special dari restoran ini, sebuah ruangan yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Ruangan yang didekorasi menyerupai alam pegunungan, dengan air mancur yang mengalir keluar pada dinding-dindingnya. Dinding yang terbuat dari batu alam, sehingga memberikan kesan sejuk dan asri, tentu saja ditambah penerangan yang pas menambah kesan romantis pada tempat ini. Aku yakin Minnimin menyukai tempat ini, kulihat mata kelincinya terus menelisik setiap sudut ruangan ini.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya, wajahnya semakin cantik di bawah sinar lampu yang menerangi ruangan ini. Setan dalam tubuhku akan keluar kalau aku terus memandangi wajahnya. Lebih baik aku tanya dia mau pesan apa?

"Minnimin, mau pesan makanan apa?" tanyaku.

"Eoh?"

Astaga kenapa ekspersinya imut sekali, matanya membulat sempurna dan dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seperti orang bingung.

"Kau mau pesan makanan apa, biar aku panggilkan pelayan?!" tanyaku lagi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke daftar menu agar jantung bodoh ini tidak sembarangan berdetak.

"Aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang disediakan di restoran ini Kyuhyun-_sshi_, jadi terserah kau saja!"

"Kalau begitu kita pesan makanan yang sama saja, dan bisa panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, atau Kyu lebih baik. Usia ku baru 23 tahun"

"_Jinjjayo_? Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku '_Hyung_'!"

Maksudnya apa?

"Usiaku 25 tahun sekarang" ucapnya lagi. Sepertinya dia bisa membaca mimik wajahku yang membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Apakah kau berbohong? Wajahmu sama sekali tak terlihat tua, bahkan aku kira kau lebih muda dariku."

"Kau orang ke 1.000.001, yang mengatakan seperti itu Kyuhyunnie^^"

_Aigo_.. ternyata dia narsis juga..

"Kyuhyunie?!" sepintas telingaku mendengar nama ku agak sedikit beda.

"_Ne_, _waeyo_? Kalau kau memanggilku Minnimin maka aku boleh memanggilmu Kyuhyunie 'kan?"

Howa… dia memberiku sebuah panggilan rupanya? Hatiku.. seakan mau meledak sekarang..

"Tentu saja boleh, aku menyukainya _hyung_" jawabku. Sepertinya aku butuh pendonor jantung. Jantung ini benar-benar tidak berfungsi sama sekali, kenapa melihat senyumannya saja aku sudah kehabisan napas.

_Eh… wajahnya memerah .Hahaha lucu sekali. Aku menyukainya. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun aku menyukaimu. Ah.. apa kau juga punya perasaan sama denganku?_

"Baiklah, kita pesan makanan dulu."

Aku tidak akan berteriak hanya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan, percuma saja kami datang ke restoran mewah ini kalau semua masih serba manual. Tinggal memencet bel maka pelayan itu akan datang.

.

**_10 menit kemudian.._**

Tak lama makanan yang kami pesan pun datang, kami menikmatinya dengan santai sesekali saling melempar senyuman dan pandangan lembut.

Bukan kah ini yang dilakukan untuk pendekatan?!

"_Hyung_, kejadian waktu itu.. humm… aku minta maaf yah?! Pasti kau kaget karena aku datang langsung meminjam ponselmu."

Makanan kami hampir habis, kulihat dia sangat menikmati makanannya. Kini dia sedang mengunyah beberapa potongan buah sebagai pencuci mulut. Bibirnya yang mengerucut imut itu akan aku dapatkan segera.

"Oh..,waktu itu?! _Gwaenchana_ Kyuhyunie."

_Hya! Tentu saja kau harus meminta maaf karena kau telah menghancurkan love at first sight ku. Huhuu.. tapi karena kau benar-benar tampan dan kaya tentu saja aku memaafkanmu Kyuhyunnie. Hehehe.._

"Sebagai balasannya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu hal."

Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau yakin ingin mengatakannya? Entahlah.. naluri _seme_-ku mengatakanya harus! Aku juga tak mau namja kelinci ini dimiliki orang lain selain aku. _Protectiv_-ku kelihatan sekarang.

_Apa kyuhyunie ingin menyatakan cintanya padaku? Lakukan saja sekarang. Ayo!_

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan beranjak mendekatinya. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit kebingungan akan tingkahku.

_Eung? Kenapa dia menarik pinggangku, apa yang mau dilakukan lelaki ini?_

Aku tak tau apa yang aku lakukan ini benar apa salah. Sekali lagi! Naluri _Seme_ ku yang mengatakan aku harus melakukannya.

Kusingkirkan potongan buah yang masi berada di mulutnya. Ku tatap mata kelincinya yang hobi sekali mengerjap lucu. Dan tak ku lewatkan tujuan utamaku meraup bibir yang sudah memanggil untuk segera dicium. Tangan kananku seolah bergerak sendiri meraih tengkuknya.

Dan?

**Chup~**

_A…apa yang dilakukannya?!_

Manis. Bibirnya benar-benar manis, manis karena potongan buah yang ia makan atau bibirnya yang memang manis, aku tidak bisa memprediksinya. Tapi aku rasa bibir Minnimin benar-benar manis dan menggoda.

Aku tidak perduli dia akan marah atau menerjangku setelah ini, yang aku lakukan sekarang hanya melumat dan menghisap lembut bibirnya. Aku benar-benar terbuai sekarang. Lidahku bergerak begitu saja menjilat tekstur lembut bibirnya. Aku tidak yakin dia membalas atau apa? Yang jelas mulutnya terbuka menandakan aku lebih bebas mengabsen seluruh gua hangat mulutnya.

_Otakku sulit mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang, tapi… sapuan lidahnya segera menyadarkanku bahwa dia tengah menciumku. Oh Tuhan.. ini benar-benar nikmat. Dia sosok namja yang aku sukai. Sadar atau tidak aku membalas pemainan lidahnya di dalam mulutku._

Aku bersorak senang. Ternyata dia benar-benar membalas ciumanku. Tapi aku harus meyakin'kan diriku sekarang, bahwa sosok ini benar-benar akan menjadi milik ku. Ya.. Sungmin is Mine.

Kulepas pangutan bibir diantara kami berdua. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit kecewa, apa sebegitu nikmatnya kah ciumanku? Tenang saja Minnimin, kau akan mendapatkannya lagi setelah ini. Hanya butuh tekhnik dalam hal ini. Cho Kyuhyun akan segera membereskannya.*Smirk

"_Mi_… _mianhae_ Minnimin. Aku tak bermaksud melecehkanmu, aku tak tahu mengapa tubuhku bergerak begitu saja.."

"_Saranghae Kyuhyunie…_"

Apa? Dia mengatakannya diluan.. dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dia… dia... huwaa…. image _seme_ yang baru akan aku bangun rusak sudah.

"_Hy_-_hyung_ juga menyukaiku?" tanyaku sedikit memastikan. Aku tak ingin dia menyatakan diluan meski aku tahu dia membalas cintaku dari ciuman tadi.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menyukaimu dari pertama kita bertemu. _Love at first sight_. Yah walau awalnya aku sedikit _ilfeel _melihat tingkahmu itu."

Benar saja dia pasti ilfeel melihatku. Untung saja dia masih menyukaiku.

"_Hyung… nado saranghae. _Aku juga menyukai mu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau pemuda manis yang sangat baik."

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai. Baiklah, aku tidak perduli siapa yang menyatakan cintanya diluan, yang jelas kami sama-sama saling mencintai.

_Lihatkan.. dia membalas cintaku. Tentu saja! Jadi untuk apa ciuman tadi kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, benarkan?_

Tubuhku hampir jatuh saat Minnimin tiba-tiba melompat dan memelukku erat, sepertinya dia sangat senang sekali.

"Kyuhyunie.._gumawo_"

Ucapannya terdengar tulus. Aku membalas pelukannya, mendekap erat tubuhnya yang begitu harum.

"Minnimin.." panggilku. Kudorong sedikit tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"_Wae_? Tanyanya.

"A-ak—"

Dan… kata-kata yang ingin aku ucapkan hilang sudah, seiring bibir manis yang mendarat sempurna di bibirku. Tidak ku sangaka ternyata kelinci ini nakal juga. Tentu saja aku dengan senang hati membalas ciuman pertamaku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yah.. Sungmin adalah ciuman pertama dan cinta pertamaku.

"Minnimin.. tenyata kau cukup nakal yah?!" ujarku setelah pangutan bibir kami terlepas.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan _chagi.._"balasnya dengan nada yang begitu manja.

"Tentu saja _chagia_, aku sangat menyukainya. Dan aku ingin melakukannya sekali lagi.."

Untuk kali ini senyuman iblisku benar-benar keluar. Sekali evil tetaplah evil.

_Aku speechless untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baru kusadari di balik senyuman manisnya, tersimpan senyuman yang mengerikan seperti ini. Dan kembali bibir kami dipertemukan dalam sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta. Cho Kyuhyun saranghae..'_

Sungmin-ah… aku sangat mencintaimu… selamanya..

…

…

…

…

…

Pada ngerti 'kan bacanya? O.o

Err.. maksudnya, itu loh... yang bergaris miring itu Sungmin ngomong dalam hati.. Entar next part NC..

hehehe... makasih bagi yang udah mau Reviews. Post FF disini lucu yah? lihat grafik, yang ngintip(?) udh smpe ribuan, bahkan yang fav ff gaje saya juga ada. Tapi reviews-a gk ada? hahahhaa.. lucu! sumpah. Tapi Ya sudah Gpp. Ngintip juga gpp. Mungkin itu udh profesi anda sekalian yang hobi ngintip XD *ngakak


	3. Chapter 3

**Malas edit lagi. Ini langsung Copas dari file laptop...**  
**kekekke.. harap maklum tulisan yang amburadul(?)~~**  
**okHae... yuk mari Read and Reviews!**

.

.

.

~~ooOOoo~~

Sebulan sudah dua pasangan yang sama-sama narsis ini menjalani kisah asmaranya. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar, tak ada hambatan atau pun larangan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Meski orang tua dari Cho Kyuhyun sempat tidak setuju dengan hubungan sesama jenis, mengingat keluarga mereka adalah orang terkaya no.2 se-Korea. Namun usaha dan cinta tulus sang putralah akhirnya sang Ayah setuju dengan keputusan sang anak. Mengingat sang anak yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun sedikit keras kepala dengan segala ambisinya.

Begitu juga sang _Uke_ kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun—Lee Sungmin. Sama hal-nya dengan Kyuhyun, Orang tua Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan sang anak bahwa dia mencintai sesama jenis. Namun sang Ibu juga tidak bisa marah, sang ibu sadar bahwa cinta itu buta. Cinta itu tidak salah, cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja dan kapan saja. Sang ibu telah lebih dulu mengecap 'asam garam' kehidupan. Karena sang Ibu menikah dengan pria berstatus suami orang, jadi sang Ibu bisa memahami putranya yang sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, walau pun kisah cinta mereka masih dianggap 'abnormal' oleh sebagian orang 'awam'. Tapi sekarang Ibu Sungmin telah menemukan kebahagiaan-nya karena lelaki yang sekarang berstatus 'Appa' bagi Sungmin lebih memilih ibunya dan menceraikan istrinya tuanya. Bukan tanpa alasan pria itu melakukannya, wanita atau mantan istrinya itu tidak pernah bersikap layaknya seorang istri, dia selalu keluyuran tiap malam tanpa memperdulikan rumah tangganya. Ibu Sungmin bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya, dan ia juga yakin bahwa putranya akan bahagia dengan pilihan hatinya asal saling percaya dan tetap mencinta. Ya… begitulah sekilas cerita dari kedua pasangan yang sama-sama narsis ini.

Kini Sungmin sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu meminta sungmin untuk menemani dirinya, sungmin tak punya alasan untuk menolak permintaan dari kekasih yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Ia bahkan sangat senang berada di rumah Kyuhyun, dia bebas melakukan apapun. Dan yang paling penting, Sungmin bisa bebas memakan makanan lezat yang tersedia di rumah Kyuhyun. Terang saja— Orang kaya. Apapun pasti tersedia di sana. Kyuhyun juga tak pernah keberatan dengan sikap Sungmin yang sesuka hati di rumahnya, dia malah senang dan menikmati tingkah imut kekasihnya. Makan dengan pipi yang mengembung, tidur dengan dengkuran yang sangat kuat, dan hal aneh lainnya yang sangat Kyuhyun suka. Ya… Cho Kyuhyun memang sangat mencintai namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang ia temui di taman cinta.

Sebulan mereka pacaran. Sudah cukup mereka mengetahui kebiasaan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang narsis, evil dan sedikit _pervert_. Sungmin yang manja, tak kalah narsis dan juga sedikit genit. Dia selalu berhasil menggoda sang kekasih, baik dengan sengaja atau pun tidak. Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menelan kelincinya bulat-bulat. Hanya sekedar peluk dan ciuman basah tapi tidak berani meneruskan ke tahap yang lebih ekstrem. Mungkin karena takut, mengingat hubungan mereka baru berjalan sebulan yang lalu. Atau ada hal lain yang membuat keduanya tak berani berbuat hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan hal berbau _'sex'_. Bukannya tak ingin! Tapi Kyuhyun ragu melakukannya karena dia juga tak mengerti. Ya.. keduanya memang sama-sama belum berpengalaman dengan hal seperti itu, sebab mereka baru merasakan cinta setelah mereka dipertemukan. Tapi! Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan melakukannya, mengingat setan selalu berkeliaran, ditambah sang _seme_ yang _pervert _dan didukung sepenuhnya oleh sang _uke_ yang selalu berikap genit, maka bisa saja hal 'tersebut' terjadi. Setujukan?! (hahaha…author smirk)

Saat ini Sungmin berada di kamar Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja sang kekasih juga berada di sana. Sepulang Sungmin bekerja di sebuah Toko, Kyuhyun selalu datang menjemput dan memintanya menemani dirinya di rumah, dengan alasan Kyuhyun takut berada sendirian di rumah. Mana mungkin bocah tengil itu sendirian di rumah, bukannya dia anak orang kaya? Ya.. tentu saja ada banyak orang. Tapi yang ada hanya pelayan dan petugas yang siap melayani Kyuhyun 24 jam dan beberapa _Bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan gerbang rumahnya. Walau dengan adanya mereka, Kyuhyun tetap merasa kesepian, Sebab sang Ibu selalu menemani sang Ayah keluar negeri untuk menjalani bisnis mereka, sedangkan kakak perempuannya sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya di Los Angels— Amerika Serikat. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun selalu merasa sendiri di rumah, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak, semenjak Kyuhyun sudah memiliki Sungmin.

Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu di kamar, Sungmin sudah sering tidur dan makan di rumah Kyuhyun, hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih. Mereka akan tertidur setelah merasa kelelahan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin tidak pernah marah saat Kyuhyun lebih memilih kekasih keduanya dari pada dirinya, sebab ia tahu seberapa besar kecintaan Kyuhyun dengan game. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah larut dengan dunianya, maka Sungmin akan mencari kegiatan lainnya. Entah itu menatap Kyuhyun yang lagi serius bermain atau ia juga akan menyibukan diri dengan bermain game online dari laptop Kyuhyun. Mereka memang pasangan serasi yang saling mengerti satu sama lain, mungkin karena sifat mereka yang hampir sama maka menjadikan mereka terlihat sangat cocok dan kompak.

Seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun lagi asyik bermain PSP di atas kasurnya dan Sungmin sibuk dengan laptop di depannya. Kyuhyun dan sungmin berada di atas kasur yang sama. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bagian sisi kepala tempat tidur, Sungmin berbaring dengan tubuh tengkurap, dengan posisi tubuh berlawanan dari Kyuhyun. Jadi, Sungmin bermain laptop di sudut tempat tidur, dan Kyuhyun menyandar pada bagian kepala tempat tidur sehingga Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan kaki sungmin. (pada ngertikan? -_-)

"Huahahahhahha…" tawa sungmin memecah kesibukan diantara keduannya.

"Hya! Minnimin kecilkan suaramu itu." Kyuhyun berujar kesal.

"_Ne.._" sahut Sungmin tak begitu peduli. "Hyahahahhahaa…" Sungmin kembali tertawa geli.

Sedang apa dia?

"Minnimin.. tertawanya pelan-pelan saja"

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal, kesal karena konsentrasinya harus pecah dengan suara tawa renyah dari kelincinya.

"_Ania_. Ini lucu sekali Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, dia terlalu asyik dengan _game online_ yang ia mainkan.

Kyuhyun kembali berkonsentrasi dengan PSP di tangannya, 1 level lagi maka dia akan memenangkan game yang ia mainkan sekarang.

"Huahahahaha.." namun suara itu kembali menyapu gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun menghentikan game nya dengan menekan tombol _'pause'_.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah layar laptop, mengernyit saat tak menemukan hal lucu di sana, _'lalu kenapa Minnimin tertawa geli seperti itu?'_ bathinnya.

Kyuhyun bergerak menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di bawah kakinya, mengambil posisi tengkurap di samping Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Min hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ania_, aku hanya geli dengan permainan ini Kyunnie." Sungmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. "permainannya lucu sekali" lanjutnya. Tangan mungil sungmin bergerak mengarahkan _mouse_ yang ia genggam.

"Apanya yang lucu? Tidak ada yang lucu dari permainan itu hyung!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah Sungmin yang serius bermain game tersebut.

"Memang tidak ada, aku hanya geli melihat kelinci bodoh ini selalu tertangkap oleh serigala itu." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah serigala yang ia maksud. "Huahahahah… tuh 'kan kelincinya tertangkap lagi, dan lihat wajah puas dari serigala itu Kyu. Senyumannya aneh sekali." Ujar Sungmin menjelaskan

"Bwahahahahahaha…" Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendengar sekaligus melihat tingkah polos Minnie-nya.

"Eh… kyunnie, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Hya..tentu saja! Aishh… _hyung_-ah, Kelinci itu kan kau _hyung_, kau yang memainkannya seharusnya kau bisa menghindar dan kau malah dengan sengaja menyerahkan dirimu pada serigala itu.. huahahhahhahahah benar-benar lucu _hyung_." Kyuhyun tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya seolah menahan tawa yang seakan-akan bisa meledak dari sebelumnya.

"Iya Kyu.. aku suka melihat senyuman puas serigala itu saat berhasil menangkap kelinci yang menjadi mangsanya."

"Tapi serigala itu musuhmu _hyung_, kau harus menghindar saat dia mulai mendekat. Tapi kenapa kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja. Hahahaha ada-ada saja tingkahmu, Min _hyung_"

"Aku senang Kyu. Serigala itu mengingatkanku pada dirimu," Sungmin tersenyum manis, bahkan sangat manis sehingga memperlihatkan sederet gigi kelincinya.

**Glek~**

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat. Senyuman Sungmin membuat jantung Kyuhyun hampir meledak.

"Ya sudah.. lanjutkan saja!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya. Merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di samping Sungmin. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

_Kalau begini terus aku benar-benar tidak tahan, dia selalu menggodaku.. aku bisa saja langsung menyerangnya.._

"Kyu.. Kyuhyunie! Kyu…" panggil Sungmin pelan sambil menepuk pelan pipi pucat kekasihnya.

"Eh.. iya?"

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"_Ania_, aku hanya ingin mendengar tawa renyah mu _hyung,_" Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin dan menopangkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku sangat menyukai suara tawa mu hyung, terdengar merdu di telingaku. Ayo tertawa lagi Min _hyung_" suruh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Tidak Kyu, aku sudah kalah. _GAME OVER_!" Sungmin menekan pada suku kata '_game over'_ dengan bola matanya yang melotot imut.

_Aish..dia selalu tidak sadar, aegyo alaminya sukses membangunkan setan dalam diriku._

"Kalau kau tak mau tertawa, maka aku akan membuatmu tertawa." Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau mau apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin panik. Di balik tingkah genitnya yang menggoda Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan panik kalau Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyuman setannya. Sama seperti kejadian di restoran waktu itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu mencium dirinya.

Tapi?

"Huahahahahahhahaa… geli Kyu. Ahh… geli.. Kyuuuhh.. geli huahahahahahahhaa.."

Kyuhyun menaiki tubuh Sungmin dan duduk di atas tubuh kekasihnya. Menggelitik pinggang dan perut Sungmin. Sungmin bergerak gelisah menahan sensasi geli di wilayah pinggang dan perutnya.

"Hen… hentikan Kyu. Gelihh..hyahahahahahahah…"

"Tidak akan! Ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada bermain game konyol itu, kau akan semakin tertawa karena ini." Kyuhyun terus menggelitik pinggang Sungmin. Sesekali mendaratkan bibirnya ke ceruk leher putih Sungmin. Memainkan lidah basahnya pada permukaan kulit sensitif Sungmin. Sungmin semakin tertawa dan tanpa sadar sebuah desahan keluar bersamaan suara tawanya.

"Akh… Kyu… gelihh… ahh… hihihi… hentikan Kyu.."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan protes yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, yang ingin dilakukannya adalah terus menggelitik Sungmin, agar kelinci itu terus tertawa. Sungmin bergerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hampir kewalahan melawan gerak berontak dari Sungmin, sehingga tubuh keduanya berguling ke kiri dan kanan memutari setiap sisi kasur yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Mereka terus berguling dengan posisi yang berubah-ubah, kadang Sungmin di bawah dan kadang kyuhyun yang berada di bawah. Hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Untungnya lantai tersebut di lapisi karpet tebal sehingga tubuh mereka tidak langsung mencium lantai.

"Aww… Kyunnie sakit. Turunlah dari tubuhku, kau berat tahu!" Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu kyuhyun agar dirinya bisa bergerak. Namun Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan ucapan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun malah asyik bermain di ceruk leher putih Sungmin yang selalu menggoda.

"Akh… Kyu… jangan dijilat… gelihh… Kyunnie~~ hentikan!" Sungmin masih berusaha memberontak, dan tentu saja usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengerjai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus menjelajahi leher putih Sungmin dengan lidahnya, sedikit menghisap dan meninggalkan jejak keunguan di sekitarnya.

"Kyuh… akh…"

Kini suara tawa renyah Sungmin berganti menjadi sebuah lenguhan.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas di sekitar leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap mata polos kelincinya. Menatap tajam ke arah bola mata bening Sungmin, tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah tatapan menenangkan, tatapan khas seorang Lee sungmin yang mampu menghipnotis setiap orang yang menatapnya.

Tatapan dari Sungmin malah menarik sisi lain dari Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar, tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, keduanya begitu larut dalam tatapan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin merasakan harum nafas Kyuhyun menerpa kulit wajahnya, Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya saat bibir hangat Kyuhyun mendarat di bibir plum miliknya.

Tak ada penolakan dan tak ada pemaksaan dari kedua belah pihak. Tubuh mereka sama-sama menginginkannya, Sungmin sangat suka saat Kyuhyun menciumnya dengat lembut, Sungmin suka ketika lidah Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh rongga dalam mulutnya. Keduanya begitu larut dalam ciuman basah mereka.

Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin dengan nikmat. Manis— hanya rasa manis yang selalu Kyuhyun dapat dari bibir berbentuk 'M' itu. Manis, sama seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman, dan rasa manis itu tak akan pernah ada habisnya dari bibir M yang sedang kyuhyun hisap sekarang. Kyuhyun terus menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian, menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, saliva saling tertukar, Sungmin juga membalas dengan menjilat permukaan bibir Kyuhyun. Saling memangut dan mengigit bibir pasangannya. Seperti pertarungan, tak ada yang mau kalah dalam hal ini, Sungmin yang selalu menggoda malah semakin membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat mengulum bibir lembut Sungmin.

Sungmin yang berada di bawah Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun dan kedua tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, _gesture_ yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin menambah suasana menjadi lebih panas. Seperti diperintah, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin tanpa melepas pangutan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas kasur dan melanjutkan aksi ciuman panas dan basah. _Well_.. sepertinya setan sedang berkelayapan di sekitar dua insan yang saling memangut ini.

Kali ini ciuman panjang yang dilakukan keduanya harus terhenti. Ya... mereka benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas bersama'an. Bibir keduanya benar-benar basah dan memerah. Kyuhyun mengecup sekali lagi bibir Sungmin yang terbuka lalu menatap kedua bola mata Sungmin yang sudah terlihat sayu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Jemari sungmin terulur untuk menyeka sisah saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap lembut ke dalam bola mata Sungmin, berbicara lewat mata seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang harus segera disalurkan(?). "Min.. aku ingin memiliki tubuhmu !" lanjutnya. Ada keraguan di antara mereka berdua, ragu untuk 'melakukan' karena mereka sama-sama belum pernah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh selain berciuman.

"Lakukan Kyu. Aku adalah milikmu, tubuhku adalah milikmu. Lakukan apa yang kau suka pada tubuhku."

Sungmin mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus sedikit keraguan pada dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun. bagaimana pun suatu saat nanti mereka akan tetap melakukan hal ini. Ya.. _Making Love_. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka akan melakukan hal itu sekarang.

"Min, apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu cara melakukannya!" Lanjutnya dengan jujur.

"Haha.." Sungmin terkekeh mendengarnya. Di situasi yang seperti ini Sungmin masih bisa tertawa dengan suara renyahnya. "Aku percaya padamu Kyunnie, kau pasti bisa. Kau tahu? Semalam aku melihatmu diam-diam menonton video yang dilakukan sesama jenis dari handphonemu." ucap Sungmin santai.

"_MWO_? K-kau melihatnya?" wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika.

"Hm.." Sungmin hanya mengangguk imut.

"Aish.. jadi kau benar-benar melihatnya?" Kyuhyun mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Kyuhyun merasa malu dengan hal itu. walaupun Sungmin sudah mengetahui sifat Kyuhyun yang _pervert_ tapi kalau tertangkap basah oleh kekasihnya itu benar-benar hal yang memalukan baginya. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya _hyung_. Eh… itu sebenarnya aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa mereka melakukannya?" jelas Kyuhyun tertunduk malu.

"Itu karena kau terlalu asyik. Tapi aku yakin, tanpa perlu belajar kau pasti bisa melakukannya."

Sungmin menggerakkan pinggangnya untuk kembali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Akh… Min, kau benar-benar nakal yah!" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung mancung Sungmin. "Kalau begitu aku kan melakukannya dengan lembut." Kyuhyun mengecup kedua bola mata Sungmin menatap bola mata itu dan tersenyum seolah berkata 'percayakan-padaku'.

"_Ne.. _lakukan lah_._"

Jawaban dari Sungmin memulai hal baru bagi keduanya.

Seperti terlatih, tangan Kyuhyun melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan. Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di sekitar ceruk leher Sungmin, lidahnya merambat naik ke daun telinga Sungmin, mengulum dan menghisapnya secara perlahan. Sungmin hanya mendesah dibuatnya.

"Min..aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" bisik Kyuhyun di balik aktifitasnya mengulum telinga Sungmin.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun membelai perlahan dada Sungmin yang sepenuhnya sudah ter-ekspos. Bibir Kyuhyun merambat mengulum jakun kecil Sungmin.

"Akh.." Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun menggesek-kan telapak tangannya di nipple kanan Sungmin.

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin meningkatkan hasrat Kyuhyun untuk segera mencapai klimaks-nya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin melakukannya secepat itu. Pengalaman pertama mereka harus berkesan manis agar keduanya bisa mengenang 'kejadian' ini suatu saat nanti.

"Min.. ternyata desahanmu lebih terdengar seksi dari pada suara tawamu.. mendesah lah terus Sungmin-ah…" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tak kalah seksinya dari desahan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, tapi dia masi bisa mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Sungmin terlalu menikmati sapuan lidah kyuhyun disetiap kulitnya.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang pasrah, Kyuhyun semakin yakin hal ini akan berakhir nikmat.

Kyuhyun beralih ke nipple kiri Sungmin yang sudah menegang sempurna, nipple berwarna merah muda itu terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dikulum bibir seksinya. _'mirip candy'_ pikir Kyuhyun. Penasaran akan rasanya, Kyuhyun langsung mengulum benda tersebut dengan nikmat. Menghisap-menjilat-menghisap-menjilat. Kyuhyun terus melakukannya. Sungmin menggeliat nikmat dibuatnya.

"Kyunnie… sshhh… akhhh… ini benar-benar nikmat.."

"Kau menyukainya Minnimin..?" Kini Kyuhyun beralih untuk memanjakan nipple kanan Sungmin yang seolah memanggil untuk segera dijilat.

"humm… yeah…" Sungmin meremas helaian rambut halus Kyuhyun, meremasnya dengan kuat seolah mengatakan betapa nikmatnya perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera melepas sabuk dan menarik celana Sungmin secara perlahan, Sungmin sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya agar memudahkan pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Dengan sekali tarik Kyuhyun berhasil melakukannya. Kyuhyun meraba junior sungmin yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalamnya.

"Kau sudah basah hyung.." Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya mengisyarat-kan agar Kyuhyun segera memanjakan miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, Min hyung! Baiklah.. aku akan segera melakukannya." dalam hitungan detik tubuh Sungmin sudah polos. Meninggalkan kemeja yang masih melekat di lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap takjub tubuh polos sungmin. Menatap intens satu persatu anggota tubuh Sungmin.

_Benar-benar indah. Aku yakin seluruh tubuhnya terasa manis, bukan hanya bibir, kulit dan kedua benda mungil itu, aku yakin cairannya pasti sangat manis._

Bibir Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah memanjakan kedua nipple dan perut mulus Sungmin kini bergerak untuk segera mengulum junior Sungmin.

"Kyu..tunggu!" sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah polos sekarang, sangat tidak adil bila kau masih menggunakan pakaian lengkap." Sungmin merengut memandang Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kau segera melepas pakaianmu, Kyunnie" lihat betapa hebatnya kelinci ini menggoda sang serigala. Bagaimana mungkin serigala ini menyiakan kesempatannya untuk segera menerkam mangsanya. Sama seperti game online yang Sungmin mainkan sebelumnya. Benarkan?

"Ide bagus! Celanaku juga semakin sempit melihat ekspresimu itu, hyung.." Seringai aneh itu muncul lagi. Tanpa buang waktu Kyuhyun segera melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya, dan tanpa terkecuali celana dalam yang sudah mengukung benda keramat(?) miliknya kini terbang terbawa angin(?). (huftt…dapat! Author mendapatkannya,,hyahahahah)

"Kyunnie… ternyata kau 'besar' sekali." ucap Sungmin kaget. Sungmin menelan salivanya berulang kali saat berpikir milik Kyuhyun yang berukuran besar mengacung tinggi layaknya Tugu Monas memasuki lubangnya yang terbilang sempit karena belum pernah terjamah sama sekali. (ditabok -_-)

_Sebesar itu, apa tidak sakit? Tapi… bukannya yang besar-besar itu akan terasa nikmat?! Oh.. Sungmin-ah.. kau tak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya._.

Kelinci ini benar-benar galau memikirkan hal itu, tapi..hasratnya yang sudah membuncah menepis semua keraguan-nya. Sungmin menggeleng kecil membuang semua ketakutannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut!" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit heran melihat raut cemas pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut. Ayo lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" perintah Sungmin tak sabaran. Sebenarnya sungmin benar-benar cemas, tapi rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar sebesar benda keramat milik Kyuhyun mengalahkan semua keraguannya. (ampunnn…jangan jitak saya#plak)

Kyuhyun _speechless_ dibuatnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih manisnya tak kalah _pervert_ dari dirinya.

"Kyunnie, kenapa hanya diam? Ayo cepat lakukan!" perintah Sungmin tak sabar, Sungmin dengan genitnya menggoyangkan pinggangnya ke kiri ke kanan, mengakibatkan miliknya yang menegang ikut bergoyang.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mengenggam benda tersebut dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin terpaku. Sungmin bungkam. Sungmin terdiam dan untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hal berbeda Sungmin _speechless_. Sungmin _speechless_ saat miliknya merasakan kehangatan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Lidah Kyuhyun begitu terampil menjilat sekeliling cairan pre-cum yang meleleh pada lubang junior Sungmin. Sungmin tak lagi bungkam sekarang, bibirnya memerintah untuk segera mengeluarkan suara desahan yang begitu menggoda bagi Kyuhyun.

"Akh… Kyuhh… teruss… shhhh… ahhh…"

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk menghisap lebih dalam milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus melakukannya sampai cairan yang sangat dinanti Kyuhyun memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

"Kyu… aku… keluarr… akhhh.." Tubuh sungmin melengkung saat mencapai klimaksnya untuk pertama kali.

Kyuhyun segera menelan cairan sungmin, menelan tanpa sisa. "nikmat" gumam Kyuhyun pelan yang sudah pasti tak didengar oleh Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan aneh saat sang kekasih sibuk menjilat sisah cairan di sudut bibirnya. "Kau menelannya?" tanya Sungmin yang mengerti arti dari tingkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu sibuk menjilat sudut bibirnya sehingga tak mendengar perkataan sang kekasih. "Rasanya seperti apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "SEMPURNA!" jawabnya bangga. Bangga bahwa pikirannya menebak benar.

**Blush..**

Wajah putih Sungmin yang sedikit berkeringat menambah poin 'sempurna' saat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi chubby-nya. Sungmin sangat indah, berjuta kali lebih indah dari biasanya.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah, membuat Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang, mengacung tinggi layaknya Tugu Monas itu sedikit mengeluarkan pre-cum nya. Hanya dengan melihat pemandangan indah itu Kyuhyun sudah begitu terangsang olehnya.

"Min, kita akan kepermainan inti. Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi aku akan melakukan peregangan sebelumnya agar kau tidak terkejut dengan benda yang kau kata besar tadi." Kyuhyun mengelus junior Sungmin agar ber-ereksi kembali.

"Aku percaya padamu." Sungmin hanya tersnyum. Dia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang kyuhyun lakukan nanti.

Kyuhyun menekuk kedua kaki Sungmin. Memperlihatkan hole Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan berkedut. Kyuhyun memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole sempit itu, memaju-mundurkan secara perlahan.

"Akh… sa-sakit…" Sungmin menjerit saat jemari Kyuhyun menyodok hole sempitnya.

"Tenanglah. Mungkin ini hanya sebentar, Min hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan. Kyuhyun beranjak untuk kembali menindih tubuh Sungmin. Mencium kembali bibir plum Sungmin yang terbuka, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih. Kini dua jari sudah masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin, jeritan Sungmin teredam dibalik pangutan bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terus mengulum bibir manis Sungmin dan memasukan lagi satu jari ke dalamnya. Tiga jari Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin melepas panggutan bibir mereka. Sungmin menjerit kuat.

"Arrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Sontak Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan jarinya. Kyuhyun menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari sudut bola mata yang selalu menghipnotisnya. "Apakah sangat sakit, Minnimin?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir.

"Sakit Kyu.." jawab Sungmin polos. Tentu saja hal ini sangat sakit, mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka selama sebulan berpacaran. "Tapi aku tak mau berhenti Kyu.. aku ingin merasakan puncak kenikmatan bersama mu." lanjutnya. Sungmin hanya tak ingin mereka berhenti begitu saja padahal mereka belum melakukannya sama sekali. Ia ingin memuaskan Kyuhyun-nya, dan menghilangkan rasa penasaannya. Sebenarnya Sungmin tahu hal seperti ini akan terasa sangat sakit bila belum pernah mencobanya sama sekali. Tapi.. yah… Sungmin ingin merasakannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengulum bibir Sungmin dengan jarinya yang masi bergerak untuk meregangkan lubang Sungmin. Jeritan sakit Sungmin hilang seiring bibir Kyuhyun kembali menjilat nipplenya secara bergantian. Kini Sungmin tampak lebih rileks dan mulai menikmati pergerakan jari Kyuhyun di lubangnya dan Sungmin kembali mendesah. "akhh…" Nampaknya Sungmin mulai merasakan kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan di lubangnya. Tapi kenikmatan sesungguhnya akan Sungmin rasakan setelah jari-jari itu berganti dengan milik Kyuhyun yang besar.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa saat satu-persatu jari kyuhyun keluar dari lubangnya. Sungmin merasakan kekosongan pada dirinya. "Kau sudah terlihat lebih rileks, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih besar." bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak-kan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhnyun hanya menyeringai dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. "Untuk pertama kalinya kita tidak akan menggunakan banyak gaya, aku hanya melakukan sesuai naluriku, Sungmin-ah" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali menekuk kedua lutut Sungmin lebih tinggi, sehingga kedua paha Sungmin menempel rapat pada perutnya, dan mengekspos hole Sungmin yang sedikit lebih meregang dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun segera mengarahkan junior nya ke lubang Sungmin. Dan mendorongnya secara perlahan.

"Akh… kau benar-benar sempit, Min-ah" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat saat miliknya dijepit oleh hole sempit Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa nikmat dan sakit secara bersama'an. "Kau kesakitan, Min-ah?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang mengigit bibirnya.

"Sedikit! Tapi tolong jangan berhenti Kyunnie.." ujar Sungmin membuka sedikit matanya. Sungmin yakin rasa sakit ini akan segera berganti nikmat sama seperti saat kyuhyun mulai memainkan jarinya di tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu Sungmin-ah.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _saranghae…neomu jeongmal saranghaeyo_ Sungmin-ah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, _ne_!" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas dada mulus Sungmin.

"_Na_-_do_ Kyuhyun-ah. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu.. _nado saranghaeyo._"

Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, dimulai secara perlahan dan berlanjut dengan kecepatan maksimal(?).

"Akh… Kyu… teruss… akh… nikmat.." Sungmin merancau tak jelas.

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat dibuatnya. Tangannya yang menganggur lebih memilih meremas dan mengocok milik Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergerak maju mundur seirama dengan genjotan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Kyuhyun semakin gencar mengenjot tubuh sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik Tubuh sungmin kedalam pelukannya sehingga posisi mereka berubah, kini tubuh mungil Sungmin berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun, sehingga milik Kyuhyun tertanam lebih dalam di tubuh Sungmin.

"Arrrrrrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Sungmin menjerit nikmat saat junior Kyuhyun yang besar dan panjang menusuk tepat di titik G-spot terdalam sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin buas mengerakkan pinggulnya, Sungmin yang sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya mencoba mengimbangi gerakan Kyuhyun dengan ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun.

"Akhh… terus Kyuh… nikmat… enak… yahh… di situhhh… ah… ah… ah… ah… ah… enak… ah… akh.."

Desahan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ikut mendesah.

"Sungmin-ah… akh… akh… akh… kau… benar-benar nikmat…"

"Kyuhyun-ah… akh…ahh… aku mau kel-luarrr… akh…"

"Ki-kita bersama Min-ah… akh…"

Sungmin mengelinjang, tubuhnya melengkung memeluk kepala Kyuhyun, cairannya tumpah di sekitar perut dan pahanya dan juga menyemprot sampai ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi dinding holenya. Cairan yang Sungmin yakin adalah cairan cinta kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin mesra, mengecup dada Sungmin dan sedikit menghirup permukaan kulit Sungmin yang basah boleh keringat, mencoba mengirup bau _vanilla_ dari tubuh Sungmin yang tertinggal sebelum bau itu bercampur dengan bau sperma yang sedikit ber-becak pada tubuh keduanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya berhasil melewati pengalaman bercinta mereka untuk pertama kalinya, tubuh keduanya begitu lelah, hingga akhirnya tubuh keduanya tumbang dengan milik Kyuhyun yang masi bersarang di dalam tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeka peluh Sungmin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, Sungmin tersenyum lembut memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar meperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Min-ah, apa kau kesakitan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sungmin.

"Awalnya sakit, tapi karena kau meyakinkan ku, rasa sakit itu segera berubah menjadi nikmat Kyuhyunnie." Jawab sungmin menjelaskan. Sungmin menyelipkan sebelah kakinya di antar kedua paha Kyuhyun. posisi mereka saling berhadap sekarang.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya lebih dari sekali.

"Tentu saja. Tadi itu sangat enak, Kyu. Aku mau lagi.." Sungmin tersenyum kegirangan.

Kita lihat ekspresi dari sang seme…

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun sekali lagi terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin yang tak terduga.

"Kenapa, kau tak mau?"

"Hya..tentu saja aku mau Minnimin.." Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin, hingga Sungmin kembali mendesah saat milik Kyuhyun kembali menegang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akhh… Kyuhhh…"

"Minnimin, kita akan melanjutkan ronde ke 2. Apa kau siap, hem?" kyuhyun mulia menggerakkan kembali pinggangnya.

Mereka memulai kembali pertarungannya, saling berlomba untuk memuaskan masing-masing pasangan, pengalaman pertama yang tak akan mereka lupakan, pengalaman bercinta yang harus dikenang. Setelah pengalaman pertama ini tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan melakukan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tak ada kata puas dalam berhubungan sex, begitu juga dengan kedua pasangan yang sama-sama narsis ini. Sang _seme_ yang _pervert_ dan sang _uke_ yang genit, mereka berdua akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bercinta, dan hari ini, di kamar Kyuhyun suara desahan dan erangan menghiasi kisah cinta mereka. Mungkin saja mereka tak hanya melakukan 2 atau 3 ronde, mengetahui bahwa rasanya lebih nikmat maka mereka akan terus melakukannya sampai benar-benar merasa puas.

..

..

..

..

**The-end.**

**Makasih buat yang udh berani(?) reviews~~  
FF aneh ini.. fu..fu..fu...*bow~**


End file.
